


It's Not What It Looks Like

by Scipia



Series: Birds of a Feather [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pimples and squeezing, Swearing, mention of spankings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scipia/pseuds/Scipia
Summary: This isn't filth. I do know someone that this happened to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't filth. I do know someone that this happened to.

Treville looked down to where his men were training. It had been a good day so far. The Cardinal hadn't made any new plans to frame him or implicate him in any new schemes, the King was in a good mood because he'd had a successful hunting trip the day before (Aramis was the one to get the lucky shot, but no one was stupid enough to tell Louis), and no plots or crimes had arisen for the Musketeers attention.

Aramis was teaching the new recruits the finer points of marksmanship, although one poor sod who continually missed the target by three feet was being threatened with being shown the blunt end in an intimate way on the grounds that he was more of a danger to the Musketeers than the enemy. Treville thought the accompanying gestures were a little unnecessary.

Athos was in charge of rapier training, his grace and skill with the weapon an absolute joy to behold. When he showed how the main guache could be used to block and disembowel an opponent, Treville could see a lot of looks on faces that could be loosely translated as "don't do anything to piss him off, ever".

Porthos and d'Artagnan were demonstrating hand to hand, with Porthos showing everything he'd learned growing up in the Court of Miracles. Surviving there could often depend on a well placed knee, or an eye gauge. Treville noticed more than a few onlookers looked a little green at being shown how to grab a pair of testicles and yanking for the greatest effect.

As Treville watched, his keen eye picked up on d'Artagnan trying not to land on his backside, and wincing every time Porthos managed it. He noticed d'Artagnan looking around surreptitiously, and then rubbing his hand over his bum, grimacing as he did so. 

Wondering what was going on, Treville called down to d'Artargnan to come and see him in his office, before turning around and entering himself. Not wanting to leave the Captain waiting, and more than a bit relieved to be out of Porthos' dainty hands, d'Artagnan went straight up.

"You wanted to see me Captain?"

"What's going on d'Artagnan?"

Genuinely confused, d'Artagnan eloquently replied "What?"

"What do you mean 'what? I'm talking about you not wanting to land on your arse, and trying not to flinch when you rub it."

"Umm, it's, er, umm, it's just umm, hmm, aah, it's, it's, it's a BRUISE!" Stuttered d'Artagnan.

"Well, that was a totally convincing explanation. Now how about we try the truth this time."

"It really truly is! Nothing for the Captain of the Musketeers to worry himself about! It's just a little bruise, nothing to worry about whatsoever. You're a busy man, I'll just go back to getting put on the ground by Porthos and leave you alone."

"One last time. The truth. Or you go over my knee. Congratulations, you've just brought daddy into this. Now you can deal with the consequences. _Baby Boy _."__

__"There's a really sore spot on my bum, and it hurts more every time I touch it, and I really REALLY don't want it to be a boil, and I haven't done anything about it..." d'Artagnan trailed off, realising how idiotic he sounded. And knowing how much trouble he was in with his daddy. Fucking Hell, he really should have been more circumspect, he _knows_ that daddy has the eyes of a hawk. And a punishment spanking now was going to be awful._ _

__"You have a sore spot on your bum, it's getting worse, and YOU HAVEN'T ASKED ARAMIS ABOUT IT?!"_ _

__"Um, no?"_ _

__Treville's roar could be heard outside, leaving the three Inseperables wondering if they needed to intercede and do damage control, and the other Musketeers wondering what the headstrong young man had done now._ _

__"Pants down, bend over the desk, and not a bloody word about it. You're an absolute fucking idiot to let this go, and if this is serious, I'm dragging you into the yard, bare arsed and all as a prime example of what not to do. Come on genius, you do NOT want to keep me waiting."_ _

__d'Artagnan pushed down his pants and his smalls and bent over the desk, resolutely not thinking about what could be on his backside, but knowing that it could not be good, considering how painful it was._ _

__Treville washed his hands in a bowl of water, and proceeded to feel around the sore, d'Artagnan grimacing at the pain._ _

__"Well, you're an extremely lucky bastard. It doesn't look like a boil, just a really nasty pimple. With how much pain it's causing you, you probably need to have it squeezed. I can get Aramis to do it, or if you want, I can. You might be able to leave it, but who knows how long it'd take to go away on it's own."_ _

__"You please daddy," d'Artagnan said in a small voice._ _

__"Then daddy you shall have. Can you be a brave strong boy for daddy? This will hurt, but you will feel better afterwards, promise. And daddies never lie to their baby boys."_ _

__"Okay daddy."_ _

__Meanwhile, Aramis, Porthos and Athos had gathered around at the bottom of the stairs, arguing who should go up to rescue d'Artagnan._ _

__"It can't be me, Porthos, I was late this morning, I'll only make things worse!"_ _

__"If you kept your dick in your smalls more often, you wouldn't be late Aramis! And judging by the Captain's roar, d'Art'll need your silver tongue to get him out of the trouble that his tongue got him into!"_ _

__"But what about Athos? He's second in command, Treville will be more likely to listen to him than me."_ _

__"No can do. You forget I was a little under the weather yesterday, there's no way I can make anything better."_ _

__"Fine. But you pair OWE me. A lot. If I don't survive this encounter, make sure my funeral has a lot of weeping ladies, mourning my loss."_ _

__"Stop being so bloody melodramatic, and get up there and see what the whelp's done now."_ _

__"Yes, oh mighty Porthos, let me do your bidding, oh majestic one."_ _

__"Shut your gob, and get up there!"_ _

__Treville put his fingers on either side of the pimple and warned d'Artagnan about what he was going to do._ _

__"On the count of three, I'm going to squeeze, alright?"_ _

__"Yes daddy, I'm ready."_ _

__"Right, one, two, _three_!_ _

__Several things happened, all at the same time. d'Artagnan yelled at the pain in his bum, Treville bellowed at what had come out of d'Artagnan's backside, and Aramis burst in the door at the unholy shrieks that he heard enamating from the room, only to be confronted by d'Artagnan's bare arse mooning him, with Treville crouched down in front of it._ _

__"Um," was all he could say, his brain trying to process what his eyes were seeing._ _

__"Did anyone teach you to knock?" Treville said testily, interspersed with d'Artagnan's shrieked "I can explain!" while frantically trying to pull up his smalls and pants._ _

__"'d'Artagnan had a problem, he didn't want you knowing about it, hence why he came to me. Unfortunately, because you were so rude, you now know anyway."_ _

__Aramis was hurt. "Why didn't you want me to know?"_ _

__d'Artagnan sighed. "I had a really sore spot on my bum, and I didn't want to be teased."_ _

__"I'm devestated that you couldn't trust me with a medical issue! I hope you realise that in the future I'm the soul of discretion when it comes to my companion's health. Keep this sort of thing up, and we'll never stop calling you whelp. Captain, I'm assuming that you've taken care of his sore arse, which explains his yelling, but what made you cry out?"_ _

__"Well, when I squeezed it, a big heap of disgusting pus came out, along with something else. I was just about to look at it when you came barging in."_ _

__All three looked at the back of Treville's hand, and were horrifically fascinated to see a small hair, with a congealed lump on the base sitting there._ _

__"That's what came out? No wonder it was sore!" Exclaimed Aramis. "Ingrown hairs can be quite painful. Did you get everything out of the sore?"_ _

__"No. Between you bumbling in here unwanted, and Wonder Boy pulling up his gear, I didn't get a chance to. Come here d'Artagnan, and pull your stuff down, I want to take another look at that volcano of yours."_ _

__d'Artagnan pulled his pants down, sighing in relief. It really felt a lot better._ _

__Treville gave another squeeze, getting the last of the gunk out._ _

__"Have you got some wine or brandy? A little bit on that wouldn't hurt." Said Aramis._ _

__Treville put a little brandy on the sore, remarking to d'Artagnan, "Nothing but the best for you, this is Armagnac."_ _

__d'Artagnan wasn't sure if his countrymen would be quite as ecstatic at knowing their region's finest product was being used on his nether region._ _

__After looking at it again, Aramis said the best thing would be to let it air out and heal. Treville promptly said that d'Artagnan could use his cot for the night, so that no one else would be subjected to d'Artagnan's arse in their eyesight, making it an eyesore._ _

__Aramis left and told the others an abbreviated story about what had happened._ _

__"I'm confused," said Athos. "Why was Treville yelling at him in the first place?"_ _

__"I have no idea. We'll have to ask him when we see him tomorrow. Knowing the pup, it'll be something totally stupid and idiotic."_ _

__Treville made sure that d'Artagnan was comfortable lying on the cot. "Now, baby boy, punishment."_ _

__d'Artagnan looked up with wide eyes. "I don't think I can have a spanking right now daddy, my bottom's still a bit tender."_ _

__"I'm not talking about spankings, or corner time. Although you may wish for it after this." Treville produced ink, parchment and a quill. "You will write 'I will not lie to daddy' on this parchment, filling it up. You will use your best handwriting, and you will not write it in big letters. If I'm not satisfied as to the quality, you will do it again, and you will fill two parchment pieces. Understood?"_ _

__d'Artagnan sighed and nodded, rearranging himself to be able to write neatly._ _

__Treville chuckled and combed his fingers through d'Artagnan's hair. He thought to himself "I'm getting too old for this zit."_ _


End file.
